


같은 욕조에서(in the bathtub)

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 어느 한가한 날 오후, 욕조에서 일어나는 이야기





	같은 욕조에서(in the bathtub)

원래 토요일 저녁은 시네가 목욕하는 날이라 둘 사이에 일종의 양해각서가 체결된 상태였음. 뭐, 천방지축으로 날뛰는 조던이 그걸 지킨 적은 얼마 없었지만 말임. 시네는 오늘은 평화가 얼마나 갈까 따져보다 다 부질없어서 그냥 포기하고 욕조 안으로 들어가겠지. 아니나 다를까, 책을 두 페이지도 못 넘겼을 때 조던이 화장실 문을 쾅쾅 두드리는 소리가 들려옴.

오래 걸려?

시계도 못 보나, 이런 생각이 들겠지. 근데 뭐 저런 풋내기한테 화내봐야 별로 돌아오는 것도 없으니 짧게 그래, 라고만 대답해주겠지. 반대편이 조용해짐. 시네는 도로 책 읽는 척 하지만 이 짧은 평화가 오래 못 갈 거라는 걸 알겠지.

-

짤각 하는 소리가 들리더니 조던이 잠긴 문을 기어코 열고 들어옴.

네가 다 씻을 때까지 못 기다리겠어.

버릇을 단단히 고쳐줘야 겠다 싶지만, 말릴수록 날뛰는 놈이란 걸 잘 알아서 나중으로 미루기로 함. 그 사이 할은 시네 대답도 안 듣고 옷을 훌러덩 벗겠지. 어차피 티 한 장에 팬티가 전부라 오래 걸리지도 않음. 마지막으로 반지까지 야무지게 뺀 할은 랜턴 공용 숙소라 사실상 1.5인용 밖에 안 되는 욕조로 기어코 비집고 들어옴. 뭐라고 뭐라고, 시네스트로는 알아들을 수 없는 투덜거림이 들려옴. 시네는 무시하고 혼자만의 평화를 되찾으려고 노력하겠지. 조던이 반쯤 앉다가 갑자기 다시 일어남. 그바람에 책에 물이 튄 시네스트로는 살짝 짜증을 내며 조던을 처음으로 쳐다봄. 반지를 빼면 통역이 안 된다는 걸 아는지 모르는지, 또 뭐라고 혼자 투덜댐. 시네는 저 말이 '젠장, 물이 차갑잖아'일까 아니면 '넌 이렇게 차가운 물에 담그고 있으면 안 얼어죽어?' 일까 고민함. 아무래도 후자가 좀 더 가능성이 있어보임. 제 멋대로 시네한테는 약간 뜨거운(화상입을 정도는 아니고) 정도로 물을 조절한 조던이 이번에는 시네를 빤히 쳐다봄. 이런 적이 한 두번이 아니라 시네는 이게 무슨 뜻인지 잘 알고 있음. 책을 살짝 옆으로 치우니 조던이 익숙하게 시네 다리 사이에 앉아서 몸을 시네한테 기댐. 시네는 아빠가 아들한테 책을 읽어주는 것처럼 조던 얼굴 앞에 책을 놓고는 도로 독서를 시작함.

-

근데 또 얼마 못 가 조던이 방해하겠지. 손가락으로 시네가 읽는 부분을 가리면서 자꾸 뭐라고 물어보는 거임. 어떻게 읽는 거냐고 물어보는 건가 싶어 그 구절을 읽어줬더니 뭐가 좋은지 혼자 웃음. 대체 뭐에 반응하는 건가 싶어 조금 더 읽어줬더니 굳이 시네 얼굴을 봐야만 하겠다는 기세로 아예 상체를 틀어버림. 시네는 이왕 읽은 거 번잡해지는 생각도 정리할 겸 낭독을 계속 함. 그 모습을 계속 바라만 보고 있던 조던은 시네가 페이지를 넘기자 손가락으로 시네 입술을 자꾸 만지작거림. 나중에는 시네 송곳니도 만져보고 아예 치열을 훑음. 이건 정말 거슬려서 하지 말라는 뜻으로 손목을 잡았더니 딴소리로 추정되는 말을 함("아 이거? 원래 지구인들은 물에 오래 들어가 있으면 손가락이 쭈글쭈글해지거든?"). 시네는 결국 책을 덮음. 그러자 살짝 당황한 조던이 자기가 책을 가져와서 계속 읽으라는 듯 시네 손에 억지로 들려줌.

됐다.

시네가 말하겠지. 그러려던 건 아닌데, 원래 코루가어가 좀 거친 것도 있고 진짜 짜증난 것도 있어서 어조가 평소보다 거칠게 튀어나감. 그걸 시네가 진짜 화난 걸로 받아들인 조던이 막 알아들을 수도 없는 지구어로 변명을 늘어놓음. 그러다가 한참 나중에서야 그래봐야 아무 짝에도 쓸모없다는 걸 깨달았는지 말을 멈춤. 근데 시네랑 같이 지내면서 늘어난 건 잔재주 뿐이라, 키스로 무마를 시도하겠지. 시네가 고개를 돌려서 거절하는 바람에 빗나가서 볼에 한 뽀뽀가 됨. 그러면 그게 거절이란 걸 알아야 하는데, 뻔뻔한 녀석이라 (오늘은 뽀뽀가 좋은거냐고 그러면서) 원래 자기 의도가 뽀뽀였다는 듯 다시 시네 볼에 입맞춤. 그리고 입이 슬금슬금 내려가서 목에다가도 한 번 찍어보고, 도로 올라가서 귀도 쪽쪽 빨고 그러겠지.

결국 시네는 저녁 계획을 모조리 폐기하고 조던의 안에 손가락을 집어넣겠지. 근데 빡빡하지 않고 수월하게 들어가는 걸 보니 미리 준비했구나 싶음. 시네의 표정을 읽었는지 조던이 얼굴을 떼고 식 웃겠지. 그러면서 더 해달라는 듯이 시네 손을 잡고 더 깊숙한 곳으로 이끌었으면 좋겠다.  



End file.
